


Прощения и обещания

by radioactive_cloud



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, M/M, Nightmares, Колыбельные, Кошмары, Частичный OOC, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_cloud/pseuds/radioactive_cloud
Summary: – Лютик.Мужчина застыл, было видно, как напряглась его спина под ярко-синим кафтаном. Не оборачиваясь, всё так же продолжая сверлить глазами грязную улочку, мощёную серым камнем, он спросил:– Что ты от меня хочешь? В прошлую нашу встречу ты ясно дал понять, что видеть меня не желаешь. Так зачем ты пошел за мной?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 59





	Прощения и обещания

Впервые за полтора года он видит Лютика в одной из таверн, куда они с Цири зашли на ночлег. Девочка была измучена за пять дней дороги без возможности отдохнуть на нормальной кровати с более-менее чистой постелью, поэтому у него не оставалось иного выбора кроме как свернуть в первую деревушку, что попалась им на пути. 

По странному стечению обстоятельств, которые не поддавались объяснению, ни за время поисков Цири, ни за месяцы путешествий и скитаний с нею по разным городкам и тавернам, Геральт с Лютиком так и не встречались. Бывало, он слышал, что бард («…в ярких одеждах такой, с лютней, всё флиртовал с местными девицами, что на выданье, но так и не заглядывал ни к кому, милсдарь ведьмак, уж вы-то мне поверьте, я-то знаю, я ведь…») проходил здесь за пару дней до них, но на след его так и не удалось напасть. 

Не то, чтобы Геральту очень хотелось это делать. И так приходилось всё время следить за тем, чтобы Цири не угодила куда не нужно. Так что отсутствие барда с его плохонькими песенками, чрезмерной иногда активностью и болтливостью вовсе не тревожило ведьмака. По крайней мере, он так часто убеждал себя в этом, что почти поверил. Но, как бы он не старался твердить себе обратное, подсознательно он выбирал места, в которых они с ним проходили вместе за долгие годы их приключений. 

Всё это время периодически что-то не давало ему спокойно вдохнуть сырой застоявшийся воздух, когда в сознании, расслабленном после сытного ужина и хорошей купели, на самой границе сна возникало обиженное и разбитое выражение лица барда в их последнюю встречу. И тогда, лёжа без сна на жёстком матрасе на втором этаже какой-нибудь таверны в каком-нибудь городе, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове их разговор, он, сцепив зубы до глухого скрежета и скрепя сердце, которое у него, вопреки сказаниям, всё же было, Геральт признавал, что был неправ. Если честно, это был случай из ряда вон выходящий, едва ли не первый раз такое случилось, но это было так. 

В те ночи, встречая в который раз рассвет, так и не сомкнув глаз, он понимал, что всё-таки хочет повидать Лютика, хотя бы раз, чтобы извиниться. 

И теперь, впервые за время, такое короткое по меркам его жизни, но достаточно значительное для человека, он заходит в таверну деревни, название которой он не знал и не горел желанием узнавать — завтра их здесь уже не будет, если, конечно, не попадётся заказ на чудище, — и застывает в дверях. 

Цири, идущая позади, врезается в его спину и, изворачиваясь, недоуменно глядит снизу вверх. — Ты чего? Что там такое? — почти прозрачные глаза из-под белесых бровей смотрят пристально, словно пытаясь понять по лицу, большую часть времени пребывающем в состоянии отрешённости, что же затормозило ведьмака. 

Геральт лишь слегка качает головой и направляется в дальний от стойки владельца (возле которой на участке, свободном от столов, поёт что-то Лютик, перебирая струны на лютне) угол — привлекать внимание пока не хочется. Цири лишь пожимает плечами и следует за ним — за месяцы их знакомства она, вроде как, привыкла к его немногословности и закрытости и не пыталась разговорить. Захочет — расскажет сам. С нею он вел себя мягче, чем с остальными, практически всегда объясняя интересовавшие её вещи. 

Заняв место за крепким, немного липким и грязным столом, она ещё раз пробежалась взглядом по таверне, этим осенним вечером наполовину полной, пытаясь всё же приметить что-то странное, отличавшее её от остальных. Немного отвлёкшись на барда, ещё достаточно молодого и обладающего приятным голосом, Цири взглянула на ведьмака. 

Тот смотрел на стол, ожидая, пока к ним подойдут взять заказ, но то и дело косился в направлении музыканта, внимательно его изучая. Снедаемая любопытством, она осмелилась спросить:  
— Вы знакомы? Ну, с этим бардом. Ты часто на него посматриваешь. 

Ведьмак будто очнулся ото сна и перевёл взгляд на девчушку. Немного помедлив и ещё раз зыркнув в ту сторону, он ответил:  
— Да. Мы с ним, хм-м, вроде как друзья. Были. Или есть. Не знаю.  
— О. Ну… Понятно, — было заметно, что княжна немного обескуражена этими словами: насколько она успела узнать Геральта, людей, которых он мог назвать друзьями, было крайне мало. Она теперь внимательнее начала разглядывать барда, пытаясь понять, чем же тот заслужил такое звание. 

Ведьмак же, заказав у подошедшей румяной девки две порции мяса, картошки, овощей и чая, полностью погрузился в свои мысли. Теперь, когда Лютик находился недалеко — так, что при желании можно было с помощью ведьмачьего зрения разглядеть новые мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз — Геральт вдруг растерялся. 

За полтора года (дольше, чем ему хотелось бы) обдумывания этой ситуации со всех сторон, он так и не подобрал слов, что могли бы вновь вернуть всё на свои места. Он понимал, что музыкант на него обижен и, возможно, не захочет его даже видеть, но что-то в его сутулой фигуре, чуть нахмуреных бровях и поджатых уголках бледных губ подсказывало ему, что Лютик тоже не находил себе места после их ссоры. 

Песня закончилась, бард завёл следующую, которая была быстрее и задорнее. Хмыкнув себе под нос, Геральт наблюдал за завсегдатаями заведения, которым она явно пришлась по душе больше, чем предыдущая тоскливая баллада о любви русалки к мужчине. Лютик, почувствовав оживление толпы, растянул губы в улыбке и поднял взгляд, почти тут же натыкаясь на волчьи глаза, следящие за ним из угла. 

Струна, задетая соскочившими дрожащими пальцами, неприятно взвизгнула, а улыбка потеряла половину своей искренности. Бард кое-как продолжил петь, веселя народ и стараясь не глядеть на ведьмака. 

Цири, которая ладошками постукивала по столу в такт мелодии, фыркнула и спросила:  
— Вы что, поссорились? Что-то твой друг на тебя даже смотреть не хочет.  
— Да. И я хочу извиниться, — выдавил Геральт и, взглянув на неё с плохо скрытой за напускным раздражением нервозностью, внезапно продолжил. — Вот только не знаю как. Никогда этого раньше не делал. — Ну, для начала не дай ему уйти, — Цири кивком головы показала в сторону барда, который собирал монеты за выступление и явно не собирался задерживаться дольше положенного. 

Заметив это, Геральт приказал девочке: — Сиди здесь и жди заказ. Я скоро вернусь. Оставив пару монет для оплаты на столе, он поспешил выйти через маленькую дверь на задний двор, куда уже успел просочиться Лютик, прижимая к себе свой инструмент. 

Когда ведьмак вдохнул холодного воздуха, тот уже двигался к узкому проходу на центральную улицу, но нагнать его ничего не стоило.  
— Лютик. 

Мужчина застыл, было видно, как напряглась его спина под ярко-синим кафтаном. Не оборачиваясь, всё так же продолжая сверлить глазами грязную улочку, мощёную серым камнем, он спросил:  
— Что ты от меня хочешь? В прошлую нашу встречу ты ясно дал понять, что видеть меня не желаешь. Так зачем ты пошел за мной? Сделал бы вид, что меня не заметил, я бы ушел и не досаждал тебе, может, к ночи успел бы отойти на достаточное расстояние, и мы бы-  
— Прости меня. 

Лютик, огорошенный этими словами, что упали между ними на дорогу с неподъемной тяжестью, резко вскинул голову и развернулся. Его глаза заметно повлажнели, и теперь напоминали мягкий и светлый голубой шелк. Вперив взгляд в непроницаемое лицо ведьмака, он недоверчиво хмурил брови и едва шевелил губами, всё силясь что-то сказать. Зрелище барда, у которого обычно на одно его слово есть десять своих, и который сейчас не мог выдавить ни звука, поражало.

Геральт, делая несколько шагов вперёд, чтобы между ними оставалось пару метров, вновь повторил:  
— Прости. Я был неправ, — и, видимо решив добить музыканта окончательно, добавил: — С друзьями так не поступают, так ведь? 

Совершенно не представляя, что ответить ведьмаку, от которого можно было ожидать многого, но точно не такого, Лютик медленно произнёс:  
— Я, эм, честно, даже не знаю что ответить. Представляешь, Геральт, — вырвавшийся смешок показался нервным и каким-то дрожащим, — едва ли не впервые не нахожу слов, и этот момент — впервые, когда ты просишь прощения. Эм-м. Знаешь, я простил тебя. Уже давно. Так что… Всё хорошо. Правда. 

— Точно? — лицо ведьмака всё ещё ничего не выражало, но напряжённые плечи немного расслабились.  
— Да, точно, всё отлично. Вначале, конечно, было больно, но потом я понял, что тебе просто надо было на кого-то выплеснуть злость, и простил тебя.  
— Ладно, — Геральт расслабился ещё больше.

Лютик поправил ремешок лютни, наброшенной на плечо, и слегка мотнул головой:  
— Ну, тогда бывай. Рад, что увидел тебя. 

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, и даже успел сделать пару шагов, когда ведьмак отмер и опять позвал его:  
— Стой. Ты…не хочешь пойти, эм, с нами? 

Лютик снова остановился, но на этот раз сразу развернулся к Геральту лицом. Было очевидно, что предложение ему понравилось — на лице даже снова появилась небольшая улыбка. Потом, когда слова ведьмака до него дошли, он чуть приподнял бровь в вопросительном жесте.

— С вами — это с тобой и Йеннифэр? Она вернулась к тебе?  
— Нет. Я нашел Цири. 

*** 

Когда они вернулись в таверну, княжна уже за обе щеки уплетала еду, от которой поднимался пар. Тарелка Геральта стояла нетронутой, на краю лежала небольшая кучка полуколец лука, который Цири каждый раз перекладывала, морща нос. 

Ведьмак сел на своё прежнее место, Лютик примостился напротив них. Он внимательно посмотрел на девочку, слегка улыбаясь, так, что глаза его чуть блестели. Она наконец заметила пополнение, вытерла руку о плащ и протянула её через стол:  
— Цирилла. Можешь называть меня Цири.  
— Лютик. Рад тебя видеть, Цири, — бард явно был довольный встречей.

— Вы помирились? Геральт переживал насчёт этого, — её, по видимому, слишком забавляла сложившаяся ситуация. Лицо музыканта вытянулось, он перевёл взгляд на мужчину, что было принялся за еду, но слова Цири заставили его немного поперхнуться. Ведьмак лишь пожал плечами и продолжил есть, как ни в чём не бывало, но никак не опровергнул замечание. 

Лютик совсем уж повеселел, заказал себе эля и обратил внимание на сидевших напротив. Оба светловолосые (только у ведьмака с примесью седого), со стороны Цири с Геральтом выглядели как близкие родственники: брат с сестрой или отец с дочерью. 

Эта мысль его позабавила, и он фыркнул себе под нос. Ведьмак, со своим усиленным слухом, это услышал и поднял голову. Он глядел на мужчину в упор, ярко-оранжевые глаза впитывали все изменения, что произошли со времени их последней встречи. Прибавилось морщинок в уголках глаз и губ, но в целом Лютик не слишком изменился. Он вообще не выглядел на свой возраст, что явно было не просто так, но всегда рьяно отрицал наличие в своих венах эльфийской крови. 

Сейчас же было заметно, что он рад находиться здесь, и Цири явно пришлась ему по душе. Да и ей наконец-то было с кем поговорить: обычно с Геральтом они разговаривали нечасто и недолго. С Лютиком же они быстро нашли общий язык. 

Ведьмак, продолжая есть и наблюдая за ними, с трудом сдерживал уголки губ, что всё рвались вверх и пытались сложиться в улыбку, что редко появлялась на его лице. Иногда бард вёл себя как подросток, и с 13-летней Цири общался на равных.

— Геральт, Лютик же пойдёт с нами дальше, правда? 

Ведьмак напряжённо посмотрел на мужчину, замечая ответный взгляд. 

— Почему бы тебе не спросить у него? — да, музыкант согласился вернуться с ним в таверну, но, возможно, он просто хотел посмотреть на Цири, и сейчас решит уйти. 

Княжна вопросительно взглянула на Лютика, прожигая прозрачными глазами. Тот улыбнулся:  
— Да, Цири. Конечно пойду. 

*** 

Они путешествовали вместе уже пару недель, периодически сворачивая в небольшие города. Порой приходилось ночевать под звёздами, в тишине, что разрушалась лишь потрескиванием костра, сопением Цири и звуками леса. 

Они с Лютиком окончательно спелись — причём в полном смысле этого слова. У девочки оказался довольно приятный тоненький голосок, и бард с восторгом просил её петь с ним. Она была не против, а очень даже за, и теперь часто шла возле него, а Геральт на Плотве ехал рядом, слушая мелодию, что лилась по лесу, и два голоса, что так хорошо (даже ведьмак это признавал, про себя, конечно) сплетались вместе. 

Впервые за длительное время он чувствовал покой и даже какую-то тихую радость, в наличие которой в своей душе никогда не верил. Даже странно было: маленькая девчушка и назойливый бард не раздражали, а даже наоборот. 

Геральт заметил, что и сам стал мягче рядом с ними: уголки губ чаще тянулись вверх, взгляд становился приятнее. Он пытался скрывать это, не привыкший открывать чувства перед другими. 

Но бывали моменты, когда Лютик это замечал, и тогда следующие час-два он шёл какой-то притихший и почти незаметный, но улыбался мягко, даже смотря себе под ноги. Ведьмак очень хотел бы узнать, о чём он думал в это время. 

Когда они сворачивали на ночь в таверну, то останавливались в одной комнате с двумя кроватями: оставлять Цири в отдельной комнате было боязно, а Геральт с Лютиком привыкли к такому за их ранние путешествия. 

Бард с девочкой устраивались на одной постели: тонкокостные и невысокие, они занимали совсем мало места — а Геральт ложился на другой. Когда они быстро засыпали, уставшие после длительных походов по пыльным дорогам и лесным тропам, ведьмак смотрел на них, прижатых друг к другу, чтобы согреться, и в груди его как-то особенно и резко покалывало. Затаив дыхание, не смыкая глаз, он лежал на постели, и думал, думал о том, что хотел бы, чтобы так было всегда.

*** 

Этим вечером они решили устроиться на берегу реки, не доходя до города, хотя до него можно было добраться за несколько часов. Но начинало темнеть, и Цири слишком устала, несмотря на то, что сегодня больше ехала на Плотве, держась за Геральта руками и прислонившись к спине (что втайне ему нравилось). Лютик шагал рядом, наигрывал какую-то мелодию на лютне и, вероятно, сочинял новую балладу, потому что то и дело прерывался и начинал сначала. 

Сейчас они готовились ко сну: пока ведьмак распрягал лошадь, Цири с бардом отправились за хворостом, и вскоре огонек весело выкидывал искры в тёмное небо. 

Цири уснула быстро, слишком уставшая для того, чтобы, как обычно, сидеть вместе с ними у костра. Геральт немного нахмурил брови: кошмары, что будили их с девочкой в начале пути едва не каждую ночь, теперь стали реже — сказывались тренировки, но сегодняшнее состояние могло спровоцировать плохой сон. 

Они с Лютиком не торопились ложиться спать, наверное, едва ли не впервые оставаясь наедине с момента встречи. Вдвоём они грелись возле огня и пили горячий чай из ягод и листочков земляники, которые Геральт заприметил на поляне неподалёку. Они молчали, не нарушая ночной воздух словами, но тишина не была напряжённой — им давно не было так хорошо. 

Геральт тихонько хмыкнул, отпивая из своей кружки. Лютик, до этого бездумно смотревший на костёр, взглянул на него:  
— Что такое? 

Ведьмак, помедлив, будто не желая отвечать, всё же ответил:  
— Ничего. Просто… Хорошо, что ты с нами. 

Бард сначала не отводил от него глаз, пристально всматриваясь. Потом, пожав плечами и фыркнув, произнёс:  
— Мне кажется, мы с Цири странно на тебя влияем. Серьёзно, раньше ты не был таким…мягким, что ли. А сейчас реже возмущаешься, чаще улыбаешься и вообще стал более расслабленным. И даже не прогоняешь меня, как в былые времена. Конечно, я понимаю, что это ненадолго, и совсем скоро я снова тебе надоем, но-

— Нет. Не прогоню. 

Лютик моргнул пару раз с глупым видом, открыл рот, но так ничего и не ответил. 

Обхватив покрепче ладонями кружку, он предпринял ещё одну попытку:  
— Ты…не собираешься, эм, прогонять меня? Даже если я буду слишком надоедлив?  
— Нет.  
— Даже если я буду тебя раздражать? Ты позволишь мне остаться?  
— Да.  
— А если я-  
— Лютик. Я не хочу тебя прогонять. Ты мой друг, да и Цири ты нравишься. Так что… 

Бард выглядел потрясённым до глубины души. Наверное, ещё больше, чем когда Геральт извинялся. Глаза, слишком яркие в свете от костра, были круглыми, как монеты. Геральт тоже глядел на него, и этот момент как-то слишком затянулся, но даже сильный и тренированный ведьмак не не мог отвести взгляд. Не было сил, да и, если быть честным хотя бы с самим собой, желания. 

Секунды проплывали мимо, растягиваясь и взлетая вверх вместе с искрами огня, время замедлялось и затягивало в свою воронку. Лютик моргнул, на мгновение отвлекаясь, и внезапно понял, что расстояние между ними как-то резко сократилось. Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал за тем, как взгляд оранжевых ведьмачьих глаз пробежался по его лицу, ещё раз скользнул в голубизну его собственных и задержался на губах. Встревоженный, раскрасневшийся и смущённый почти до слёз, он машинально их облизнул и тоже подвинулся ближе, смотря на резкий излом приоткрытого рта. 

Геральт, как будто околдованный неведомой силой (вспомнилась даже магия джина, но её здесь не было и в помине), почувствовал ускорение собственного обычно медленного сердцебиения и встревоженный стук сердца в чужой груди. Он потянулся ещё ближе, намереваясь полностью убрать то ничтожное расстояние, что между ними ещё оставалось. 

Тишину ночи и напряжение момента между ними разорвал жуткий крик. Лютик встрепенулся, оборачиваясь в сторону Цири. Та металась со стороны в сторону на тонком одеяле, что служило ей постелью, и кричала, не открывая глаз. 

Геральт вскочил и бросился к ней, повторяя уже заученную, к сожалению, схему: позвать с расстояния, подойти, погладить по волосам, разбудить. 

Девочка, сотрясаясь в слезах, проснулась и кинулась ему на шею. Продолжая всхлипывать, она жмурилась, мотала головой и что-то бормотала, чтобы отогнать кошмарные видения. Ведьмак уже привычными движениями прижал её к себе и поглаживал по спине и волосам. 

Лютик стоял в стороне с очень тревожным видом, глядя на них. Он тоже отчаянно желал помочь, но не знал, чем — за пару недель это было впервые. Кинув взгляд на лютню, что лежала неподалёку, он поднял её и подошёл поближе. В голове всплыла колыбельная, которую няня часто пела ему после плохих снов. Это было давно, но слова отложились в памяти маленького мальчика, который любил музыку с детства. 

Он присел возле Геральта и Цири и тронул струны. Немного прокашлявшись и наблюдая за движениями пальцев по струнам, он тихо начал песню. 

_Мне бы крылья, чтобы укрыть тебя.  
Мне бы вьюгу, чтоб убаюкала.  
Мне бы звезды, чтоб осветить твой путь.  
Мне б увидеть сон твой когда-нибудь._

Цири немного притихла и вроде как успокоилась, склонив голову ведьмаку на плечо. Геральт продолжал поглаживать её по спине, устроив подбородок на макушке девочки. Он смотрел в темноту леса, седые брови были нахмурены, а челюсть сжата. 

Набрав больше воздуха, Лютик продолжал петь, стараясь сделать голос более мягким и плавным. 

_Баю-баю-бай, ветер, ветер — улетай.  
И до самого утра я останусь ждать тебя. _

Цири перебралась на одеяло, но продолжала держать Геральта тонкими бледными пальцами за рукав чёрной куртки, наброшенной на плечи. Он позволил ей это, пересев ближе. 

_Мне бы небо черное показать.  
Мне бы волны, чтобы тебя укачать.  
Мне бы колыбельную тишины.  
Точно корабли проплывают сны. _

Лютик наблюдал за тем, как княжна прикрыла глаза и совсем уже успокоилась. Геральт тоже смотрел, и на его лице, обычно непроницаемом и резком, отображалась такая нежность, что барду перехватывало дух и было сложно петь дальше. Но, прикрыв глаза и делая голос тише, он продолжил колыбельную. 

_Баю-баю-бай, ветер, ветер — улетай.  
И до самого утра я останусь ждать тебя. _

Бард ещё пел, но Цири уже уснула и выпустила из ладони куртку ведьмака, который, несмотря на это, продолжал сидеть возле её постели. Лютик пропел последнее _«баю-бай»_ и перестал перебирать струны лютни, подняв голову. 

Взгляд Геральта, что теперь остановился на нём, не отличался от того, что он посылал девочке. В который раз затаив дыхание за сегодняшний день (он вообще сможет когда-нибудь нормально дышать рядом с Геральтом?), бард отложил инструмент в сторону и откинулся назад, опираясь на ладони. Он пристально смотрел на то, как Геральт преодолевает расстояние между ними и присаживается рядом.

— Спасибо тебе, — голос его был хриплым, как будто это он только что кричал и рыдал что было сил. 

Лютик тихо ответил, не желая разбудить девочку:  
— Да не за что. Давно это у неё? Когда я был маленьким, мне тоже снились кошмары, и тогда няня пела мне эту песню. Наверное, это единственное радостное воспоминание из детства. Как хорошо, что я её вспомнил, да? Надеюсь, когда это произойдет в следующий раз, я буду рядом, чтобы-

Геральт потянулся к нему, мазнул губами по губам и чуть отодвинулся. Лютик моргнул, затем моргнул ещё раз, выдохнул, вдохнул и сам прижался на секунду к рту ведьмака. Затем отстранился, облизал губы и снова наклонился. Геральт подвинулся навстречу, и они встретились где-то на полпути, позволяя ртам расслаблено соприкасаться. 

Лютик поднял руку и прикоснулся к седым волосам, что в притухшем свете костра отливали серебром, и позволил ладони зарыться в немного жестковатые пряди. Геральт выдохнул и тоже потянулся к Лютику, устраивая руки на его плечах, согревая и успокаивая приятным весом. Методически поглаживая, он добрался к шее и, невесомо пробежавшись по ней грубоватыми пальцами, остановил ладони на мягких щеках барда. 

Так, несмело и медленно изучая друг друга в полумраке леса, под сиянием звёзд, они целовались какое-то время, пока губы не опухли и не онемели. Почему-то, когда они отодвинулись, глаза их сияли ярче любых звёзд, полные огня.

— Я же говорил, — вымолвил Геральт, отдышавшись, но продолжая обнимать руками лицо Лютика, — что не прогоню тебя и никуда не отпущу. 

Тот лишь немного улыбнулся, но улыбка эта способна была осветить несколько больших городов и даже одну маленькую деревню, и снова потянулся за поцелуем.

*** 

Ранним утром Цири, проснувшись почему-то ни свет ни заря (возможно, её разбудило фырканье Плотвы, что была привязана рядом), потянулась и поняла, что никогда не спала так хорошо, как в эту ночь. Потянувшись и почесав живот — немного хотелось есть — она посмотрела в сторону, где должны были спать Геральт с Лютиком. 

Те лежали тихо, рука барда была заброшена на ведьмака, но того, казалось, это совсем не заботило, — он сам держал его, не желая отпускать. 

Цири весело хмыкнула — значит, Лютик от них точно-точно не уйдет, и это отлично, ведь он ей так нравился, — и подтащила одеяло ближе к ним и к костру, что ещё немного тлел и отдавал тепло. Пристроившись возле спящих мужчин, она повернулась к уголькам, сладко зевнула и через несколько минут снова спала.


End file.
